


晚安，好梦

by redfacero



Category: Hanzawa Naoki, 半沢直樹, 半泽直树
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 斜线有意义, 旧文新发
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfacero/pseuds/redfacero
Summary: “我听说过萨特的一句名言，我们沉浸其中，对此既是不能忍受，但同时又与它相处得不错。这句话用来形容我和大和田的关系也许异常恰当，但我无法说明我和大和田谁是无法忍受的那方，也许我们都是，但我们同时又相处得不错。”
Relationships: 半泽直树/大和田晓
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇同人au里的半泽依然单身  
> 因为粮荒随便写的，不是很考究

他早已忘记当年是怎么熬过那些日子。

两个年纪差不多大的儿子接连出生，头几年他跟妻子半夜要轮流起来喂奶换尿布，当这几个小子会跑会讲话后，还要跟在他们的小屁股后面追着跑，更别说那一声声哭闹的催命魔咒，但那时的他从没这么疲惫过。

回到家看着满地的玩具，听着妻子与儿子们的吵闹声，加上小女儿的哭声，疼痛欲裂的大脑抗议着睡眠不足，他想怪罪于工作的压力及繁忙，但这段期间可没什么重要事情且都准时上下班，大多数时间都是在办公室整理资料、写报告，不得不承认，体力及精力已大不如前。

有了两个活蹦乱跳的儿子，他确实想过要个女儿，看着小女儿的笑容总能抚慰他的劳累，但最近她肠胃有点不适，半夜总是哭闹，全家人都因这几天的睡眠不足而心浮气躁，原本他排了三天假想好好休息，但休了一天之后，却发现整天面对这些只会使脾气更加暴烈，有好几次差点跟妻子吵架，于是隔天便去上班，听那些下属们的闲言碎语都能觉得像在听歌。

下班后，离家的距离越近他就越烦躁，于是他将车停在路边，看着挡风玻璃外日头已西沉的天空，拿出手机，犹豫着要不要按下拨号键，没多久，一阵睡意袭来，惊醒过后他立刻打给妻子，说自己还有些文书报告明天必须要呈交，可能会加班到很晚。

“替我向孩子们说声晚安。”

挂断电话，他将车头朝东京中央银行的方向驶去，不过他那个刚调来总部不久的年轻次长不会这么早离开办公室，所以决定先去吃个晚餐，喝杯啤酒。

大厅的灯没亮，他放心的走进自己的办公室，降上帘子锁好门，以免被加藤那家伙发现，天晓得他会不会心血来潮又跑上来。他知道加藤人其实不错，但无奈这家伙是个话唠，他确信此刻自己没有耐心当一个听众。

“嘿，醒醒。”有人正摇着他的肩膀。

“什么？”

一丝不苟的男人站在一旁低头看着他。

“很明显的是在睡觉。”他居然没听到男人拿钥匙开门的声音。

“跟琴子吵架了？”

“没有，这里比较安静。”

“你不能在这边睡整夜。”

“几小时而已，回到家我连几小时都不得安宁，最近她闹肚子，总是哭个不停。”他按着后颈舒缓着僵硬的肌肉，接着说道，“这时间你来干嘛？”

“忘记把手表带回家。”

“明天上班再拿不就得了？”

“想到这点我就没法入睡。”

半泽不可能没带手表回家，随身物品总是检查齐全后才离开办公室，但他绝不会告诉大和田，他早已交代过加藤，再看到对方睡在办公室时要通知自己，而加藤用过晚餐回到总部时，恰好看见对方走上楼梯。

“你没安排眼线监视我吧？”他知道半泽的性格，没带手表这理由不怎么有说服力。

“别想太多，走吧，或许现在一起去看个电影还不晚，诺兰的《信条》今天上映。”

“你是说《星际穿越》那个导演？拜托，全日本都知道他抄了不止一部动漫。”

“好吧，我送你回家，至少在车上你还能睡一下，明天早上我去接你。”

“谢了，根本不顺路。”

“没关系。”

“行，能让你主动的机会可不多。”

  
*克里斯托弗·诺兰  
英国著名导演，因其作品《盗梦空间》被指抄袭日本动画大师今敏的《红辣椒》而饱受争议。

——————————

  
“嘿，醒醒。”

“这不是我家。”他在副驾驶座上看着半泽住的那栋高级公寓时打了个哈欠。

“我刚打给琴子，说你喝醉了，今晚先睡我家。”

“她信了？她知道你不怎么喝酒。”

“几个同事聚餐，一时兴起大家把你灌醉。”

“搞得像是你在帮我掩饰外遇。”

“别想太多。”

“紧张什么？你又不是我的菜。”

大和田有点无所适从，他不是没进过年轻男人的家，只是比样板房还整齐的居家空间让他连坐沙发都不自在，男人从卧室出来后手中拿着一叠咖啡色毛毯站在沙发旁。

“起来一下。”

“不会连坐个沙发都还有规矩吧？”

“我只是要帮你铺毛毯。”

“不用这么麻烦，给我个枕头就好。”

半泽不理会年长的男人，径自将毛毯铺在沙发上，确定坐垫间的缝隙已被阻隔而不影响舒适度，再继续从卧室里拿出枕头和棉被，交给对方。

“那么，晚安。”半泽给了一个不怎么自然的笑容。

“晚安。”大和田也回了一个有点尴尬的笑容。

卧室的门关闭没多久，就传来不间断的水声，大和田坐到沙发上开始脱下西装外套、衬衫，他有点犹豫要不要脱掉西装裤，因为当半泽在铺毛毯时，有那么一瞬间他以为男人的洁癖严重到连沙发都不能直接坐，平时他对半泽的强迫症跟洁癖都以平常心对待，但当处在这种一丝不苟的氛围中，加上晚上洗澡这件事，大和田不得不考虑对方是否会在意自己只穿着内衣裤躺在沙发上，几秒钟后他决定不管这么多，心想应该不会这么夸张吧，接着将衣物随意挂在沙发椅背上后，在温暖的被窝中沉沉睡去。

半泽冲澡完到厨房去喝水，走回房间途中却停下脚步，他看着熟睡的大和田，轻移脚步，走到沙发边将对方随意披挂的衣物折得整整齐齐放在桌上，接着又毫无自觉盯着对方的睡脸，发丝上的水珠低落至脖子时他才惊觉这行为的不妥。——只是想让朋友能够好好休息，不因疲惫而影响工作，没别的意思。他在心中对自己说着，随后便拿起西装外套放到大门边的衣物柜里挂着。

第二天，他在哗啦啦的水声中醒来，感觉自己应该睡了很久，但水声却持续从浴室中传来，他看着墙上的时钟，才意识到年轻男人是在晨间冲澡——害，原来这家伙一天要洗两次澡。再看向桌上那叠整齐的衣服，自己果然早已习以为常，甚至已经会下意识地配合对方的习性。

“可以跟你借个浴室吗？”他问着头发微湿、身穿宽松棉质衣裤的半泽。

“请便。”他很想忽略对方只穿着内衣裤的事实。

“你没有肥皂吗？”大和田走进卧室里的浴室，望着空荡荡的淋浴间问道。

“在这里，这罐是沐浴乳，这是洗发水，那是洗面奶。”半泽打开洗手台上的柜子，所有东西都收在里面，接着他继续打开另一边较深的柜子拿出浴巾。

“这罐是擦身体的乳液吗？”年长的男人拿出一瓶乳液看着，半泽准备将浴巾递给对方的手停在中途。

“嗯......对。”

“有时候冬天皮肤太干燥我会拿我老婆的来擦，男性专用，原来这个牌子也有出男性专用，下次叫琴子帮我买一罐好了，不然那香味太重了。”大和田说完就把乳液放回柜子，接过浴巾，半泽随后离开。

在开往银行之前，他们在一间餐厅迅速解决了早晨，清醒且有活力的早晨让两人的心情都变得格外愉悦。这天也没什么大事情，又是一个值得庆祝的和平之日，下班后，半泽在停车场叫住大和田，拿了一个纸袋给年长的男人。

“这下你真想让琴子认为我有外遇了吗？”大和田看见袋子里的东西后苦笑着。

“为什么？”年轻的男人天真的问道。

“没有男人会送这种东西给......算了，你送的她应该不会感到意外。”

“抱歉，我没想到这点。”

“不用道歉，我才应该说声谢谢。”

他们还是时常反驳对方的意见，但这就是他们的沟通方式，半泽也说不上来，为什么在争论后他们还是能找到双方立场的平衡点，他们都很固执，但他们也学着尊重对方，他跟这个小组也共事了一段时间，但或许只有大和田真正了解自己。

送乳液这件事后让他觉得失策，因为当他们对互相的立场又争执不下时，半泽偶尔会闻到那熟悉的香味，他软化立场的几率会因此提高。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他总是催促他要有所行动，不能把内心的爱慕与渴望藏着等过了若干年后还期盼能有个好结局，因为这不是简奥斯丁的时代。但他却没有告诉他，当爱慕之人已经心有所属，除了将爱意隐藏起来，他还能怎么做？

小女儿的身体状况好多了，大和田家的睡眠危机终于得到暂缓，琴子也将孩子们的作息调整好，现在只要晚上九点多喂完奶，就能一觉睡到天亮。

但他偶尔还是会在对方家过夜，半泽表示如果有需要，可以随时过来，因为他的公寓离银行较近，而大和田家在另外一个区，虽然他觉得这样太打扰对方，但有几次工作到很晚隔天又有会议要开，半泽就会提议先到自己家休息，在极度疲惫的状况下，他没犹豫多久便答应了。

近几天来，同时有帝国航空内部关于员工再就业的善后问题，组里人手不足，大和田虽身体不适，却认为自己只是小感冒而不在意的继续加班，于是在某天下午小组讨论会上，流感症状逐一浮现，当他准备把文件递交给加藤时，眼尖的半泽发现他的步伐不稳，于是让他先回去休息，他也确实难受到连反驳的力气都没有。

“需要叫人送你回去吗？”

“我还能自己回去。”

“拿着。”

“什么？”他接过半泽传来的东西。

“你先到我家，这边结束后我再送你回去。”半泽将公寓的备用钥匙交给他。

在他昏昏沉沉的把自己丢进沙发上的那瞬间，又再度为自己体力的衰退感到小小的怅然若失，虽然很不想动，但开始发冷的他还是走到半泽卧室的柜子里拿出毛毯。突然意识到自己来这里睡觉的次数多到物品放在哪里都知道——算了，别多想，坦率面对自己的年纪吧。他边想边进入梦乡。

半泽将他叫醒，让他吃下退烧药后继续睡，稍晚大和田醒来时看见对方正坐在客厅一旁开着桌灯看书。

“好多了吗？”

“好像退烧了。”

“琴子也觉得你先别回家比较好，免得传染给婴儿。”

“哈，可以少照顾一个人她大概也乐得轻松。”

随着自己在半泽家过夜的机会增加，琴子从抱怨变成欣然接受，不会因他大半夜的晚归而吵醒她或小女儿。

“你想冲个澡吗？”半泽指了指他湿透的衬衫。

“但是我没......，”

“我借你衣服。”

半泽从卧室里拿出几件还包着塑料袋的衣物。

“这哪是你的衣服。”大和田拆开包装后摊开来看，发现比较像自己的尺寸。

“之前买错忘记拿去换了。”

“我不知道该不该继续信任你。”

“一套衣服而已，又没什么大不了。”

“这不对。”

“哪件事不对？”

“所有的事，自从来你家过夜后一切都不对了。”

“你讨厌这样？”

“我不知道。”

“别想太多。”

“最近你老是叫我别想太多，但明明想最多的是你。”

“那我该怎么做？”

“别做，你做太多了。”

半泽沉默。

他冲完澡，从浴室走到客厅时，发现半泽已躺在沙发上准备入睡。

“你今天先睡床上吧，免得睡的不好病情加重。”

“我睡这里就很好，你确定你的床可以给别人睡？”

“只要洗过澡就行了。”年轻的男人将棉被盖到头上表示没有争论的余地。

他只好摇摇头，吞完感冒药后便转身来到对方的卧室休息。

清晨，他被一阵响声吵醒，伸手却怎么也按不到闹钟。

“关掉它！”声音随即停止，但他觉得有点不对劲，他回想起昨晚是睡在半泽家，所以关掉闹钟的不是琴子，他转过头吓了一跳，“你在这里干嘛？”他差点尖叫出来。

“沙发太硬了，我没法入睡。”年轻的男人带着困意勉强回答道。

“白痴，说了我睡沙发就好。”

“反正你也只睡一边，而且我们又没有盖同件被子。”

“我会把感冒传染给你。”

“谢谢，我身体状况良好，不用担心。”

“臭小子，起来了，快滚去上班，我今天要请病假。”

“你还是不舒服？”半泽起身，将手放在对方的额头上。

“对，我想请半天，下午应该会好一些吧。”他将半泽的手拉离自己的额头。

“好，如果情况没改善，再打电话给我。”

幸好他恢复的还不错，虽然还在流鼻涕，但至少不会再全身无力，所以下午就回到银行继续工作。

董事会议过去几周后，半泽看起来一切如常，既没有把自己关在洗手间里搓掉一层皮，也没有摆弄那些不同颜色的图钉，甚至他们还联手逼曾根崎雄说出了纪本才是暗中勾结箕部启治的人，前审查部副部长对这件事供认不讳，省去了他们不少麻烦。

最近几天，他们实在没什么好忙的，于是该回家照顾小孩的照顾小孩，该约会的约会，大家一到下班时间就散了。要不是他今天下班后准备把备用钥匙还回去，也不会在公寓发现烂醉的半泽。

但想想好像也没什么奇怪的，不是他的警觉性下降了，而是最近半泽总是早早地把他赶回家，也没再让他过夜，毕竟照顾婴儿不是件轻松的事，琴子需要更多时间休息。

大和田站在一旁，看着桌上摆着半瓶威士忌和酒杯，仰头睡得像一只毫无戒备、翻肚的大型犬类，一丝不苟的形象全毁，如果让森山那家伙看见，八成会非常失望，说不定还会跑到停车场去大哭一场。

他走到半泽身边，伸手拍了拍对方的肩。

“起床了，小子。”

先是皱皱眉，接着半泽发出小小的抱怨声，然后才揉着额头，把脸埋在双掌中，显然还在一片混乱中没清醒过来。

“你为什么在这里？”

“来还钥匙。”

他拿起威士忌酒瓶看了看，是他推荐过的牌子，他们有几次一起去酒馆晚酌，聊着与公事无关的话题，他分享了如何挑选威士忌作为开头。一抹微笑挂上他的嘴角，“倒是你，为什么突然喝这么多？”

“我不太想回家。”

咕哝声从指缝中传出，接着便是一片沉默，他怀疑对方可能不知道自己说了什么。他能感觉得出来，半泽对那个叫小花的女孩有些特别的兴趣，她给他的橡皮筋始终挂在手腕上——若非如此，眼前这个人也不至于这样把自己灌醉。

他在旁边的椅子上坐了下来，随手拿了一个干净的杯子，帮自己斟上一小杯的威士忌。

“再喝一杯？”

自从小花不辞而别后半泽的脑子就乱成了一团，他还戴着小花送给他的橡皮筋，因为那真的帮得上忙，缓解了他一部分的焦虑，从前没有人告诉他原来可以这么做。他以为自己会更悲伤，甚至克制不住自己发作的症状，会反复洗手、换衣服、摆放图钉，但是他很好。

当他想伸手去揉那头利落的短发，或埋在里面深吸一口，他用橡皮筋弹自己。当他被梦中那双褐色的眼眸和眼角的皱纹所困扰，他用橡皮筋弹自己。当他不止一次想让对方留宿自己家中，忘不掉那对唇瓣的味道和触感，他必须让自己疼痛才能暂时屏蔽掉对他的畸念。

就连那条没品位的领带都能让他心跳加速。

小花带给他的痛苦，甚至不及他听见对方有了新的宝宝时的十分之一。

他总是催促他要有所行动，不能把内心的爱慕与渴望藏着等过了若干年后还期盼能有个好结局，因为这不是简奥斯丁的时代。但他却没有告诉他，当爱慕之人已经心有所属，除了将爱意隐藏起来，他还能怎么做？

琴子让我活得像自己，我不能失去她。

他要怎么无视如此深厚的感情，鲁莽地表达自己的心？

这可不是出个柜就可以解决的事情。

他一度以为对方是发现了他的感情，才会在各种场合致力于帮他介绍、牵线或要电话，巴不得把全东京中央银行单身的适龄女孩都塞给他。后来他发现情况不止于此，更糟糕。大和田对他就是老父亲的心态，希望儿子有个好归宿。

他只能把自己灌醉。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我的心切慕你，如鹿切慕溪水。  
> ——诗篇41:1

他清楚记得自己当年有多讨厌这个新来的小子，看起来就是个没有见过世面的样子，凭着优秀的学历入职产业中央银行来混混日子，纸上谈兵，很快他就不需要再看到这个人，就像过往的那些精英分子一样。他们的目标是云端的城堡，可不是每天朝九晚五拼上老命拉拢各种客户。  
  
但是半泽直树不一样。  
  
他有一名好的银行职员所需的直觉和知识，也清楚知道上头在玩什么权力游戏，可是有时候又是如此天真，会因为身边的同僚遭遇不公而彻夜未眠，在他面前反省自己是否不具备足够坚强的心智。  
  
“你会犯错，但这没有关系，我们都有失败的时候，可是不能就此放弃。”  
  
和银行里其他人不同，他看过半泽直树最糟糕的一面，黑眼圈、酗酒、像个受虐儿一样把图钉根据颜色分门别类，他看过他的部长狼狈地趴在酒馆的地板上。这个人不是那些高高在上的大人物，不过是和他一样的普通人，找到线索时得意洋洋，走进死胡同时也会挫败和自我怀疑。  
  
对半泽直树来说，每一枚螺丝都有它的用途。  
他是他的搭档，无论如何都会陪在他身边。

——————————

  
大和田随手拿起一个空杯，在他身边坐下，倒了三分之一的威士忌，就像他们有时候会晚酌时一样。

“你不用回去照顾宝宝，或是陪陪琴子吗？”

“没事，现在她已经能睡整夜了，说不定我不在家琴子还轻松点。”

大和田帮他斟了酒，半泽紧盯着琥珀色的液体，克制住自己不要去想对方的嘴唇此刻正是威士忌的味道。但某个念头一旦萌芽便止不住的生长，他亲了眼前人的画面此刻正在脑子里慢速重播，简直像撒旦在他耳边怂恿着他再做一次。

那时候他还不明白自己对年长者的想法，只是凭着本能将嘴唇贴上熟睡中的对方，即便如此，那也是不被允许的行为——职场性骚扰。

不，他不能放任自己做不正确的事。

他不能控制自己的感情，不代表他也不能控制自己的行为。

分明是因眼前这个人而起的焦躁，却也因他的存在感到安心。

“来吧，跟我谈谈，我知道你需要。”

“我不知道该说什么。”

“我倒是有话想跟你说。”

“什么？”

“你需要一个锚，或是一个在乎你的人，才能惧怕该惧怕的东西......不，不要跟我争论这个，你不知道琴子的存在对我身为一个处在风眼中心的人来说有多重要，她和孩子们是我每天回家的最大动力。”

“是的，我很清楚，”他闷闷地说，“而且，我不是有你吗？”

半泽转着面前的杯子，将里头的酒一口喝掉，原本只是隐隐作痛的太阳穴此刻剧烈地抽痛起来，他习惯性地转开风油精的盖子，迫切想让自己平静下来。

“让我来。”

对方接过他手上的玻璃瓶。他向来不喜欢别人碰他的所有物，但那是大和田，他没觉得这有什么不对。他将椅子转向站在他身边的年长男人，他的朋友用粗糙的手指沾了些液体，用温暖的大拇指在他两边额角轻轻按摩，他能闻到对方身上的味道，以及熟悉的薄荷与樟脑味。

他揪住对方西装裤的布料，闭上眼睛，知道自己此刻有多想抱住面前这个小肚腩。

“好了，你今天喝够了。”

与粗糙的手指毫不相称的轻柔触感离开他的皮肤，半泽睁开眼，对方正将威士忌瓶收到一旁的柜子上去。

“我扶你去卧室。”

“你先走，我还有些事要做。”

他不想面对满屋子的黑暗与空虚，那些他想象出来的怪兽正在角落等待将他吞噬殆尽，他不知道该怎么面对它们。工作赋予他一个角色，他有能力扮演这个角色，也扮演得不差，作为东京中央银行营业部次长的他拥有大和田晓这样的上级，但是他不知道作为半泽直树该怎么在这个遗弃他的世界自处。

年长男人是他的舵，他遥不可及的北极星。

“你还有什么事要做？数图钉吗？”

大和田望着他，那对褐色的眼珠温柔地在这一刻只属于他。

“该休息了，半泽。”

他吻了他，再一次。

但不再是轻轻触碰的吻，他渴望他，绝望地渴望他，如鹿切慕溪水。

他渴望一个容身之地。


	4. 番外

大和田从未在第一时间察觉到，他是一个照顾着所有人的老父亲，无法看着自己身边的人过得不好，对，他就是这样的人。对自己的孩子如此，对自己的团队如此，对半泽直树亦是如此。  
  
自从他们接手帝国航空的任务以来，已经连续好几个星期他都超时工作到七点，直到晚餐之后，他会待在一角问半泽，“你还好吗？”  
  
半泽是个敏感的人，他知道对方其意所指，而他总是点头——除了那次他与小花的感情破裂，大和田硬是拖着他去做了心理辅导。他抓着半泽的手臂，拖着他走过人群，走下楼层阶梯。这是大和田最擅长的事，对此他没有表现出任何反抗。心理辅导应该不会造成什么伤害。  
  
大和田甚至没意识到当任务告一段落后，他发现自己仍会在晚餐后询问半泽，“你还好吗？”  
  
这似乎是个贴心之举，三个星期以来他每晚都会询问半泽的心理状况，直到现在，深夜，独自一人，他甚至没多想就顺手拿起手机，拨通了电话。  


  
他不常跟琴子吵架，因为他知道自己虽然脾气不好，却来的快去的也快，但今天的状况似乎有点不同，他已经想不起来是怎么发生争执的，只记得儿子们跟琴子大呼小叫，小女儿被这些吵闹声惊吓地开始哭泣，于是他甩上门，留下一片混乱，任由琴子在后面继续怒哄。  
  
铃声响了几声后，半泽无奈地伸手拿起手机，他试着想看清来电显示的名字，但他还没清醒到可以认出那些字，迷糊之际他直接回应来电。  
  
“你好。”  
  
“是我，我在你家门外。”  
  
“等等，什么？”他瞬间清醒。  
  
“我需要在你家待一晚。”  
  
半泽挂断电话，迅速穿上衣服，打开门看见大和田一脸疲惫地站在走廊上。  
  
“我跟琴子吵架了。”  
  
“你没喝酒吧？”  
  
“没有，那只会更糟。”  
  
“吵架前呢？”  
  
“当然没有，混小子，我酒品有这么差吗？”  
  
“没有，只是很惊讶你会跟琴子吵得这么凶。”  
  
“我也不知道是怎么回事，我可以先进去吗？外面很冷。”  
  
“噢，抱歉。”  
  
“大概只是想逃离那些噪音吧。”他瘫坐在沙发上说道。  
  
“噪音？”  
  
“孩子的吵闹声跟琴子的怒吼声。”  
  
“需要我打给她吗？”  
  
“也好，她刚刚打了几通电话我都没接。”  
  
半泽通知琴子，告诉了对方在他家，她似乎放心多了。  
  
“你要喝点什么吗？”  
  
“威士忌。”  
  
“你刚不是说喝酒会更糟？”  
  
“哈，我改变主意了。”  
  
“加冰块？”  
  
“好。”  
  
半泽拿了两杯威士忌回到沙发上，一杯递给对方。  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
“你们之间没问题吧？”  
  
“没有，只是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，我们都被孩子搞得很疲惫，所以语气什么都很冲。”  
  
“没事就好。”  
  
“说到这个，我想问你跟森山之间没问题吧？”  
  
“什么问题？”  
  
“你最近对他的态度不是很好。”  
  
“有吗？”  
  
“你有时候会刻意忽略他。”  
  
“忙的时候我没办法顾虑到所有人。”  
  
“你在逃避他。”  
  
“我没有。”  
  
“别以为我没看到，每次你忽略他，他那张脸就活像只被丢弃的小狗。”  
  
“你觉得我对他太冷淡？”  
  
“很刻意地冷淡，你明知道他很.....，”  
  
“崇拜我。”  
  
“对，他工作认真，虽然有人笑他是在拍你马屁，但是我知道，在你来了之后，他像是在迷途中找到了一个明确目标，理想中的典范，你就不能对他稍微好一点吗？”  
  
“就是因为这样我才不能对他太好。”  
  
“无法理解你这么做的目的。”  
  
“我不能让他盲目崇拜，我怕他会构造出一个完美形象，如果有一天，当那形象破灭时他会怎么想？况且，我调来这里之后学到的就是别太过于理想化，那会导致天真的错误。”  
  
“老生常谈？”  
  
“我只是不想让他太过失望，不是只对于我，而是对于现实。”  
  
“现在的他没那么脆弱，而且还有我在，你休想当个完美先生，试着对他严厉，就是别整天板着脸当个混蛋上司，他就不会那么崇拜你了。”  
  
“我以为我对你们而言已经够混蛋。”  
  
“是没错，但对森山那小子来说我好像才是那个混蛋，固执的死老头。”  
  
“他讨厌你？”  
  
“当然没有，我那么照顾他，不然他哪待得下去，”大和田喝了一口威士忌继续说道，“应该没有吧。”  
  
“你怎么突然变得不确定？”  
  
“他最近安静过头，虽然他本来就是个安静的男孩，但真的不太对劲。”  
  
“他越来越独立，你觉得寂寞了？”  
  
“混小子你是喝多了吗？”  
  
“我是想睡觉了，你呢？怎么活像个爱唠叨的欧巴酱。”  
  
“这瓶酒之前有多少？”大和田望着近乎已经见底的酒瓶问道。  
  
“大概，七分满？”  
  
“那我真的老了。”说完，打了一个大哈欠。  
  
“该睡了，要帮你铺沙发吗？还是......？”  
  
“还是？”  
  
“跟我一起睡，噢不，有两条被子的那种，你知道我在说什么吗？”  
  
“我懒得洗澡。”  
  
“今天没有关系，快决定，我现在真的困死了。”  
  
“那就床吧。”  
  
他们拖着疲惫的步伐走进卧室，大和田立刻扑倒在柔软的大双人床的右侧，半泽丢了条被子给对方之后也钻进了被窝里，他们各占据床的一侧，但当大和田要入睡之际却突然清醒。  
  
“半泽，你睡着了吗？”他问着自己背后的男人。  
  
对方没有回应。  
  
“不准再靠近，别怪我没警告你。”  
  
半泽僵住，他以为对方已经熟睡，所以他利用翻身把自己移到床中间，他想这动作还算自然，正当他将头靠在离对方肩膀很近的地方时，大和田却出声警告他，他只好乖乖缩回右手，闭上眼睛，至少，他已近得能感受到对方的体温及味道，还有那平稳细微的呼吸声。  
  
“晚安，祝好梦，晓。”  
  
他在黑暗中向年长的男人道了无声的晚安。


End file.
